poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Seed
Here's how Optimus and Brains' story of the Seed goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Joshua: You CIA guys are really subtle. What a deft hand. I'm sure nobody noticed all that. Look. In a few minutes, there are gonna be feds all over this place, and I don't want them finding our Holy Grail. So we're gonna take all our R&D, we're moving it to our China Facility. Yeah. I want you to bring me the Seed, but I want you to bring it to me there. Su Yueming: Mr. Joshua I would not describe your product testing as perfected. Joshua: We have plenty of time for improvements in China. Gill: Sir, Galvatron. He was... Joshua: A fiasco. A farrago. An embarrassment. And he spoke How did that happen? Do you know what a flaw is, Wembley? A flaw? A flaw is a total failure. I did not have control over my prototype, and I want to know, WHY! we see Jasper handcuffed to a chair in a interrogation room and Ernie comes in Ernie: So, you're Brian's cousin. Jasper, huh? Jasper: Yeah, and you must be that crazy chicken to hunt my cousin and his friends down. Ernie: But relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk. Jasper: Talk about what? Ernie: Before Lockdown took off and my troopers captured you, where are the other Autobots? Jasper: I don't know what your talking about. Ernie: You don't? Well... does this ring a bell? RA-7 protocol droid plays a secretly recored video of Jasper playing with the Autobots Jasper: It doesn't prove anything! Ernie: It's enough for you to tell me the location while you're life is at stake. Jasper: Then what's stopping you? Ernie: throws the table at a wall You're trying my patience now! WHERE ARE THE AUTOBOTS?! Jasper: I don't know where they are! Ernie: Oh. Okay. If you won't talk, then you're brain will. force grabs the chair and he flips it upside down Jasper: Hey, what are you doing? Ernie: This is the brain interrogation. Back in the early days, when police capture criminals and refuse to talk, they take action of their own by flipping them upside down with blood flowing to their brains. And when there's too much blood in the brain, it'll explode along with your head. Jasper is in groaning pain and screaming and notices blood coming out of his nose Jasper: ALRIGHT, STOP!!! flips him back up right Jasper: An abandoned church! There at a abandoned church. Ernie: An abandoned church, huh? Sounds like they wanna give sanctuary. But not for long. to the captain Captain, go to the church, and set your weapons for kill. Death Trooper captain: Yes sir. Jasper: What?! Ernie: You're far too trustworthy. They caused me enough grief for one day, and don't worry, will deal with you soon enough. Stun him. Jasper: NO.... stun as Ernie shuts the door and leaves Bobby Briggs: Don't you think what you're doing might kill him? Ernie: Yeah, over my dead body. Bobby Briggs: But he'll die before he gives you more information. Ernie: Then it's risk we're gonna have to take. R2-Q5: Well Ernie. stammering I've been thinking. Those losers, Optimus Prime, and the Autobots might try to save him. So, why don't we just take we just take the award money and get out of here? I mean, heck, we already rich. Right? Ernie: Dimes? R2-Q5: Yeah man. Ernie: You think I've waited 20 months, for DIMES!? some quarters at R2-Q5 and then throws some more Yeah sure, I'm taking it all! Every damn cent! R2-Q5: whimpering I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ernie: Now get a squad to look for them, before I use you for scrap! R2-Q5: Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ernie: Now get going, all of you! leaves the hallway see Bumblebee driving up to the train museum Crosshairs: Lets give Bumblebee the good news. We've got a ship now, we're leaving. Optimus: You humans. After all we have done. You don't know what you've brought upon yourselves. Cade: What? What is it now? What re you talking about? I mean, I'm doing stuff out of my league here! Optimus: You don't see who's controlling who. Within that man made prototype I fought, I sensed the presence of Megatron. Cade: What, the Decepticon who started the Chicago War? Stewie: No, that was Sentinel Prime. Brains: How do you think KSI built those bots in the first place, hmm? they had a whole mess of dead Decepticon heads and they were downloading their minds! And I was in charge of autospy duty. No union, no benefits, no nothing. They hooked me up to Megatron, and that mind isn't as dead as they thought. He fed them the science and specs! All so they could build him a brand-new body. Then, he inflected it with his evil, nasty chromosomes. They had red, beady eyes. exhales They got all in my lovely locks. Oh, I can smell it right now! Total inside custom job! KSI may have named the body, the snappy name Galvatron, but that's just Megatron reincarnated! Eevee: So, Galvatron is Megatron this whole entire time! Flareon: And now he's got an army, bigger than the last one! Tessa: You knew this, and you didn't warn them? Brains: Little girl, you can go to a pretty dark place when you on death row. He's been play KSI all this time, all so that he could manipulate them into going after the Seed. Shane: Wait. The Seed? Tessa: Those nasty soldiers that were chasing us. I saw them board the ship, and they took something that they called the Seed. Peter: Alright, I'm confused. What's "the Seed"? Hound: Listen. Sixty million years ago, given or take and eon? Optimus: Thousands of planets were cyberformed with Seeds. flashback plays with the little dinosaur seen from the beginning Optimus: They turned your organic life into our elemental menials. Our creators destroyed your world. To make us. Brains: And that's what Galvatron wants to happen again. He wants to detonate that Seed in the biggest city and kill millions. He's gonna show the world, "Baby I'm back!". Optimus: The blast wave will incinerate that city into molten metal. He'll have enough to build a massive army. And annihilate your species forever. Owl: (as Timon his own way) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Let me get this strait. You we're made by these "Creators", long before man? Optimus: I'm afraid so, Owl. Espeon: But what about the Allspark, and the Matrix, and the Pillars? Vaporeon: Maybe they've used the Seeds to create them too. And maybe along with Cybertron! Pepper Clark: So it all makes sense now, this is complicated! Brains: You dumb, greedy stupid heads, just brought extinction to yourself. Not my problem though. I'm free at last. Whole thing worked out good for me. I'm walking. Brian: We have to warn Joyce. Cade: We gotta get the Seed before Galvatron does. see China, Joyce and Galvatron unloaded Joshua: The Seed is going to be the salvation of our company. We take delivery tonight. And next month, we detonate safely in the Mongolian Desert. And we’ll create enough Transformium. For a hundred years. Team Galactic comes in with Ernie Jupiter: You need us, sir? Ernie: Optimus is still with them. Saturn: What are you talking about? Ernie: The Autobots and those other losers snuck into Lockdown's ship, and they rescued him and Lockdown doesn't know about it. My troopers send me it to me. Mars: Well, take a look at Galvatron, Ernie. He killed some bystanders. Ernie: He's Megatron reincarnated, you idiot! And besides, I am in league with him to kill Attinger, and shut down Cemetery Wind! And not only that, you guys involved me! You're gonna have to kill Brian. Saturn: Well, listen, chief. It was Joshua Joyce's company built the freaking thing. Now we gotta deal with it? We don't have time for this bull crap! Ernie: Suit yourself then. Because once Galvatron will rise, he will use the Seed to make a new army and I will be by his side. That means, new troopers, new walkers, new speeders, new fighters, and new starships, and new villains. Which can include your grunts. Jupiter: Well, I guess we're gonna be friends after all. Ernie: Guys. a draw and opens a suit case and shows three Poké Ball's inside of it Destroy them. You're gonna need some more major firepower. Each one of these Poké Ball's contain one of my Pokémon. Manectric, Garchomp, and Metagross use them wisely. Saturns: You got access to military weaponry? Ernie: We practically are the military. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series